An evaporation type burner in which a wick disposed at an end of a combustion chamber is impregnated with fuel and vapor of the fuel generated from the wick is heated by a glow plug disposed in the vicinity of the wick to be ignited and burned, has been known conventionally. Such an evaporation type burner is expected to be used as a heat source, for example, in a device aimed at regeneration of a diesel particulate filter (DPF) mounted on a vehicle, which uses diesel fuel, and heating of a vehicle and a residence, etc.
By the way, in an evaporation type burner, although an air supply opening for introducing air for burning fuel into a combustion chamber is prepared, a glow plug may be cooled by the introduced air and ignitability of the evaporation type burner may fall. Therefore, it has been proposed to prepare a windbreak member on an opposite side of a glow plug from a wick (namely, on a side of an air supply opening) to cover a part of the glow plug and thereby prevent the air introduced from an air supply opening into a combustion chamber from directly blowing on the glow plug to suppress decrease in ignitability of an evaporation type burner due to cooling of the glow plug (for example, refer to the Patent Document 1 (PTL1)).
Furthermore, it has been proposed to curve an element for evaporation (wick) so as to surround an ignition mechanism (glow plug) and thereby improve heat transfer to the element for evaporation from the ignition mechanism to improve ignitability of an evaporation type burner (for example, refer to the Patent Document 2 (PTL2)).
In addition, it has been proposed to incline a longitudinal direction of a slot (air supply opening) for introducing air into a combustion chamber with respect to an axis direction (longitudinal direction) of the combustion chamber to generate a swirl flow in the combustion chamber and thereby improve continuity of combustion in the combustion chamber (for example, refer to the Patent Document 3 (PTL3)).